un baiser la veille de noel
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Après la guerre largement gagné contre le seigneur des ténèbres, la vie reprend son cours au sein de Poudlard. Cependant Snape et Harry manquent cruellement d'amour, et vont se réfugier dans les bras l'un de l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Pour la ènième fois, Harry passa ses vacances de noël à Poudlard. Mais cette année, il était seul. Depuis qu'il avait tué Lord Voldemort, les familles étaient plus proches de leurs enfants et décidaient de passer le plus de temps possibles avec eux. C'étaitt pourquoi au moment des fêtes, le chateau étaitt presque vide. Ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione partirent également. Hermione alla chercher ses parents en Australie, elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Et Ron avec sa soeur, allèrent aider leur frère à tenir la boutique.

Biensûr, il fut invité par de nombreuses familles mais il était trop humble et comprenait très bien qu'elles avaient besoin de se retrouver. La seule famille de Harry n'était autre que les Dursley, mais ces gens détestaient Harry plus que tout au monde car c'était un sorcier.  
Ce soir ils étaient une dizaine d'élèves et tous les professeurs à rester dans le chateau.  
Harry ne fit rien de la journée si ce n'est de dormir dans son lit ou auprès de la cheminée. Il n'était pas très en forme, son moral étaitt maussade.

Sèverus Snape avait survécu à la morsure de nagini, car il avait avalé un bézoard avant de rejoindre son Maître. Mais le fait de survivre ne suffit pas quand on a vécu tant de drames et de souffrances. Lui non plus n'avait plus de familles et tous ses amis l'avaient laissé tombés. Il fallait dire aussi que cet homme était froid, sarcastique, parfois méchant. Mais il pleurait et se laissait aller aussi des fois. Cette dernière guerre lui avait laissé des séquelles psychologiques qui se dégradaient en depression nerveuse. Et ce soir, il fut assit sur son canapé en train de ragarder les flammes dans la cheminée. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Harry se promenait simplement dans les couloirs; perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se retrouvait dans l'allée des cachots de son professeur de potion. Lui par contre s'aperçut que quelqu'un rôdait dans les environs. Et comme il adorait retirer des points aux autres maisons, il se leva et vint à la rencontre de Harry.

"Mr Potter, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là? Je vous retire 50 points.

- Mais Monsieur, je ne fais rien de mal, je me promène c'est tout.

- TAISEZ VOUS INSOLENT. Vous croyez que parce que vous êtes le survivant, vous avez tous les droits? Que vous pouvez obtenir tout ce que vous voulez? Et bien ça ne marche pas avec moi, car vous n'êtes rien qu'un insupportable élève arrogant et stupide.

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter! Je ne suis pas votre souffre douleur!

- Vous? un souffre douleur? Vous croyez vraiment être un souffre douleur? Alors que vous avez tout le monde à vos pieds? Aux petits soins pour vous? Vous êtes pathétique, toujours à vous plaindre alors que d'autres personnes méritent autant d'attention que vous. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir laisser des plumes dans cette guerre!

- Je le sais très bien et je me culpabilise assez pour çà! Qu'est ce que vous croyez?

- Oh mais rien rassurez vous! Je me fiche totalement de votre personne, JE VOUS DETESTE. VOUS SAISISSEZ? JE VOUS HAIS. IL ME TARDE UNE SEULE CHOSE A VOTRE EGARD, EST QUE VOUS QUITTIEZ CE CHATEAU POUR QUE J'AIE ENFIN LA PAIX!!!!!!!!"

Snape avait dit ces dernières paroles avec tant de haine et d'énergie qu'il s'évanouit en suivant. Harry paniqua et s'approcha de lui. Il essaya de le réveiller en lui tapotant le visage.

_"Professeur! professeur! réveillez vous professeur! Je vous en prie professeur!"_

Snape se réveilla , il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et regarda Harry, il vit de la peur dans ses yeux.

"Potter!

- Chut, ne vous affolez pas, vous venez de perdre connaissance. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever, ou je vais chercher Mme Pomfrey?

- Non! Aidez moi plutôt à rejoindre mes appartements, j'ai de quoi me soigner!

- Mais vous êtes sûr? Un malaise ce n'est pas rien !

- Potter, écoutez moi pour une fois dans votre vie ou je me débrouille tout seul.

- D'accords je vous aide."

Sur ce Harry aida Snape à se relever doucement, afin d'éviter un nouveau malaise. Il le raccompagna aux cachots, l'installa dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant?

- Dans l'armoire, il y a deux potions, allez me les chercher."

Harry se précipita à l'armoire, prit les deux fioles et revint au chevet de son professeur. Snape les prit et les avala d'un coup. Au bout de quelques minutes, son visage reprit peu à peu des couleurs.

"Depuis quand avez vous des malaises?

- Qu'est -ce que ça peut vous faire? Je suis quoi pour vous?

- Un excellent professeur de potion, un héro de guerre, un homme de quarante ans qui a vécu suffisemment de malheur.  
Snape le regarde avec étonnement: C'est ce que vous pensez? Réellement?

- Maintenant oui. J'ai remarqué que vous êtes différent , vous n'allez pas bien et ça se voit, mais delà à tomber dans les pommes, je n'aurai jamais cru."

Snape se mit à pleurer, tout d'un coup. Harry le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui, il lui caressa ses cheveux longs noirs ébènes. Lui aussi avait quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses èmeraudes. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, Snape se laissa aller et éclata en sanglot. Harry le garda serré et ne dit rien. Il le laissa pleurer en silence car il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ainé dans cet état. Le fait que Sèverus dévoilait un peu sa vraie nature touchait son coeur pur.  
Snape se calma petit à petit, releva sa tête et planta ses obsidiennes brillantes dans les absintes de son jeune étudiant.

" Embrasse moi! S'il te plaît Harry, embrasse moi."

Harry posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis plus intensément. Leur baiser fut passionné, fougueux, long. Ils s'arretèrent pour respirer et ils reprirent leur baiser. Harry s'allongea à côté de lui et lui caressa la joue. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et dansèrent un balai en parfait harmonie.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant de longues heures, ils s'enlacèrent, s'embrassèrent, se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre, attisèrent le désir et se donnèrent généreusement du plaisir. Snape se dévoilait peu à peu:

" Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait du bien! J'ai besoin d'amour Harry, j'ai tellement besoin d'être aimé. Mais je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Pas après tout le mal que j'ai fait. Pas autant que toi qui a toujours servi le bien.

- Arrête, tu remues le couteau dans la plaie pour rien! C'est fini, c'est derrière nous tout ça. Il faut avancer maintenant et je compte t'aider et t'aimer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Sèv.

- Tu me dis ça alors que j'ai passé mon temps à te rejeter, à te haïr pour des raisons stériles et stupides!

- Et ce soir tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser!

- Et si je t'avais demandé de m'aimer, l'aurais tu fait?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de demander, je t'aime déjà.

- T'es sèrieux?

- Oui.

- Tes paroles me réchauffent le coeur.

- Et je vais te donner bien plus que des paroles mon amour, car je veux te rendre heureux, tu mérites de goûter aux joies du bonheur.

- Merci.

- Je peux rester ici, si tu veux bien!

- Oui j'aimerais bien mais tu n'as pas de pyjama.

- Attend: Dobby! Dobby!"

Dobby apparut dans un pop auprès de Harry:

" Harry Potter a appelé Dobby? Que dobby peut -il faire pour Harry Potter?

-Bonsoir Dobby, excuse moi de te déranger à une heure pareille mais peux tu aller me chercher un pyjama dans mon dortoir? Ils sont dans l'armoire, à droite de mon lit.

- Tout ce que vous voulez Harry Potter, Dobby revient vite."

Aussitôt Dobby disparaît comme il est apparu. Deux minutes plus tard, il revient avec un joli pyjama de soie bleu. Harry le remercie et le congédie.

"C'est très beau, je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de tenues.

- en réalité, c'est Hermione qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire, Ron lui a dit que j'avais des goûts pitoyables.

- Ils t'aiment beaucoup ces deux-là, crois tu qu'ils accepteront notre relation?

- Connaissant Ron, il va soit hurlé, soit éclater de rire, mais il finira par bien le prendre. Pour ce qui est de Hermione, elle est très intelligente et ne veut que mon bonheur donc elle sera ravie. Et en plus, ils seront tellement occupés à se bécoter au retours, qu'ils seront rassurés de voir que je ne suis plus seul moi non plus.

- Oui mais il préfereraient peut être que tu sortes avec quelqu'un d'autre!

- Honnetement ils n'ont jamais essayé de me caser avec qui que ce soit. Même pas avec Ginny. Ils me respectent assez à ce sujet. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Par contre ton filleul?

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense.

- J'espère qu'il le prendra bien, que vous ne vous facherez pas!

- Tu es merveilleux! Tu es un vrai trésor!"

Harry s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, ainsi ils passèrent la nuit ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre se faisant des bisoux et des calins.

* * *

Le landemain matin, Harry se réveilla le premier et regarda son amant. Celui-ci était paisible, ses traits de visage s'étaient adoucis, le rajeunissant de 10 ans. Harry le caressa doucement pour ne pas brusquer son réveil. Snape ouvrit ses yeux de braise et les dirigèrent automatiquement vers son amant. Alors Harry s'avança et l'embrassa, puis il lui dit.

"Joyeux noël mon amour.

- Joyeux noël, mon ange!"

Ils restèrent toute la journée ensemble, ils parlèrent, lirent des livres, mangèrent, fabriquèent des potions et firent l'amour de la façon la plus noble qui soit.

Vers 17 heures, Albus Dumnledore frappa à la porte des cachots. Harry et Snape étaient allongés sur le canapé, sous une couverture, près de la cheminée. Harry avait sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son professeur.

"Oh non! Qui ça peut être?

- A mon avis c'est quelqu'un qui s'inquiète de mon absence.

- Ils croivent que je t'ai torturé ou mangé tout cru?

- hahahahahahahahhahahahahahah! Tu ferais mieux d'aller ouvrir, je crois!"

Snape se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir la porte.

"Bonsoir Albus, Joyeux noël, c'est aimable à vous de passer.

- Oui bonsoir mon cher Sèverus et joyeux noël à vous aussi! Dîtes moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Harry par hasard? Tout le monde le cherche depuis hier soir.

- Je suis ici Professeur.

- Oh! C'est très bien, je suis rassuré. Mais que fais tu là?"

Harry se rapprocha et prit Snape par la taille.

"Vous êtes ensemble?

- Oui, depuis hier soir.

- Félicitation! Vous voyez Sèverus , il ne fallait pas desespérer, l'amour vous sourit à nouveau! je suis très content pour vous deux. Harry, Miss Granger est revenue et tu as des cadeaux dans la grande salle. Sèverus vous aussi vous avez des cadeaux qui vous attendent dans la salle des professeurs.

- Nous descendrons pour le diner de ce soir.

- Mais j'èspère bien, sinon je reviendrai vous chercher. Le repas de noël est le plus important ici. A toute à l'heure mes enfants."

Dumbledore laissa nos deux tourteraux en paix. Il fut très heureux de voir ses deux enfants préférés heureux et épanouis_.( Albus Dumbledore considère Sèverus Snape et Harry Potter comme ses propres fils)._ Il les aimait plus que tout au monde et savait très bien que les deux avaient besoin d'amour.  
C'était pourquoi, il ne s'opposerait pas à cette relation. Au contraire, il encouragea et èspèra qu'ils finiront par se marier et faire des enfants. _(Là il rêve un peu trop quand même.)_

Nos deux amoureux se réinstallèrent dans le canapé et se prirent dans leurs bras respectifs, ils admirèrent le feu dans la cheminée.

"Tu as été franc avec Albus! J'aurais pensé à un peu plus de discrétion!

- Non, moi je pense qu'on a bien fait de lui dire, car c'est la seule personne qui nous aidera quoi qu'il arrive; puis ça ne sert à rien de se cacher. Je suis majeur et consentant. De plus les couples gays sorciers sont courants et autorisés. C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. Elle a rencontré un couple de lesbienne à paris. Et elles sont amies depuis.

- Je ne savais pas que Miss Granger fréquentait ce genre de personnes, ça prouve qu'elle est tolérente.

- Et intelligente. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne faut pas te faire de souci pour elle.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'appréhende quand même.

- Je sais mon coeur, mais tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher aujourd'hui. Je ne laisserai plus jamais les gens te faire du mal, je t'aime trop pour ça, mon amour.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange."

Notre nouveau couple continuait de discuter et de se procurer du plaisir. A l'heure du festin traditionnel, ils débarquèrent dans la grande salle en se tenant par la main. Tous les élèves et professeurs furent stupéfaits. Minerva fut outrée et inquiète pou son griffon car il se trouvait entre les mains du plus sarcastique des serpentars. Hagrid voulut protester mais Albus l'empêcha. Harry partit s'asseoir à sa table, à côté de Hermione et Snape a rejoignit celle des professeurs.

"Depuis quand?

- Moi aussi Mione, je suis très heureux de te revoir.

- Pardon, oui je suis très contente de te revoir mon ami. Alors toi et Snape?

- Depuis hier soir.

- Waouh! félicitation! Je suis heureuse pour toi! Mais c'est innatendu!

- Oui mais je ne regrette pas. Je suis bien avec lui. Et je l'aime.

- Cool! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ausi bien dans ta peau, mon ami.

- Merci Mione.

- J'imagine la tête de Ron quand il va apprendre la nouvelle.

Ron ( qui venait d'arriver à ce moment là): Quelle nouvelle?

- Salut Ron, est-ce que tu as faim?

- Oh que oui, Il y avait un de ces mondes à la boutique... Tu me passes le plat de poulet s'il te plaît Mione?

- Tiens amour!

- Merci ma chérie. Alors cette nouvelle?

- Harry a un copain.

- Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt! C'est qui? Je le connais?

- Oui même très bien.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher, ça va te choquer!

-Tant que ça?

- Je sors avec Snape.

Ron 'qui à ce moment buvait du jus de citrouille l'a recraché en suivant.): QUOI? NON MAIS TU ES MALADE OU COMPLETEMENT MASOCHISTE. VOUS VOUS DETESTEZ.

- Tu sais il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour et nous l'avons franchi.

- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI? HERMIONE IL SE MOQUE DE NOUS?"

Snape qui avait assisté à la scène, se leva,se dirigea vers la table des griffondors, s'assit a côté de son amant, le prit par la taille et l'embrassa possessivement. Puis il reprit.

"Un problème Monsieur Weasley?

Ron( abasourdi ): n non! ........................ Mais avouez que votre couple est surprenant connaissant vos relations!

- Les gens changent!

- Si vous le dites!

- Ron, ce qui compte c'est leur bonheur, on se fiche que ce soit surprenant ou pas. En tout cas je suis ravie pour vous deux.

- Oui moi aussi, Ca fait du bien de vous voir heureux.

- Merci Monsieur Weasley et miss Granger."

Depuis ce noël particulier, Harry et Snape s'aimèrent d'un amour profond et sincère. Snape futguéri de sa depression et Harry n'était plus jamis seul.


End file.
